Jesus
Jesus Christ (also called jebus by the the fans due to his shirt from Antipathy) is one of the main antagonists in episodes 1-5, but has been seen in all the episodes so far (in Madness Combat 6 he didn't play an important role, but was raking leaves next to a railway), he appeared at the end of Madness Consternation, and was the Protagonist in Inundation. Jesus even fights the main character in Madness Interactive. Krinkels has said Jesus went the way of the Sheriff, meaning he won't return, but his corpse will appear in Madness Combat 9. He and Hank are the only characters to appear in all Madness Combat episodes. Jesus Christ was sent from unknown regions to restore peace in Nevada. His first main goal was Hank J. Wimbleton, who caused riots and practiced excessive violence, which started in Madness Combat 1. His next goal was to protect the sheriff from Hank, but when he failed this mission he went on trying to kill Hank. This quest was finished at the end of Madness Combat 7: Consternation. His next goal was to take out the source of chaos in Nevada: The remaining two improbability drives (he destroyed Tricky's mini drive right after he killed Hank). This is his main mission in Madness Combat 8: Inundation - he manages to destroy the primary drive, but dies in the process (Normality restoration started, but he was killed by the explosion it brought with it). Appearances Madness Combat 1 This was Jesus' first appearance. He looks like an ordinary madness character with a goatee and halo. He showed much more fighting skill than the people Hank fought earlier. He revived two people to try and kill Hank, but they were quickly killed. He then summoned a cannon, but was killed by Hank when he let his guard down. Madness Combat 2: Redeemer Jesus appears again with the same look as before. He encountered Hank in the room with the elevator, in which he revives a group of dead grunts, and doesn't appear again until the end of the episode. He doesn't die in this episode, as he shoots Hank in the head with his Deagle, leaving him and the Sheriff unscathed. Madness Combat 3: Avenger Jesus appears once more in this episode, and his goatee is lower down his face than before. He shows up halfway into the episode, where he fights Hank for a short time, and is shot in the chest, and disappears. He reappears at the end and stabs Hank, but he is shot in the face before Hank kills the Sheriff and dies. Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis This time, Jesus doesn't appear until the very end, where he has revived the 1337 agent Hank killed. He now has sunglasses on and is stitched. He then revives everyone else in the room, all of whom are killed by Hank. He manages to shoot Hank in the cheek after he kills the agent zombie, but is blown up by the time bomb. Madness Combat 5: Depredation Jesus is seen much more in this episode, where he fights Hank all through it. He has stitches arounds his head, and his whole body is bandaged, and wears a white robe. He revives a group of 1337 agents, but they are all killed. He later tries to strangle Hank, but Tricky is enhanced by the Improbablity Drive, and he kills Jesus by ripping off half of his head. Madness Combat 6: Antipathy Jesus only makes a cameo in this episode. It is during the train sequence, where he is seen raking leaves while wearing a shirt that says, "I'm Jebus, lol. This is as dressed up as I get.". He doesn't have his halo. Madness Combat 7: Consternation Jesus appears at the end of the episode, where he kills three agents with a revolver. He then stabs Hank with his sword and shoots him in the head, killing him. He also destorys the Portable Improbablity Drive, getting rid of Tricky's demon form, who is then sliced by Jesus. Madness Combat 8: Inundation Jesus appears the protaginist for the first time, and is shooting at an unknown thing at the beginning. The auditor infects him with a disease, making him vomit blood throughout the episode. He dodges the auditor's minigun, and kills the Mag Agent V2s. He is wounded by the auditor, and later has part of his face blown up by the bazooka, and is killed in the normality restoration. Madness Combat 9: Aggregation Jesus' dead body appears in this episode, in which his halo is taken by the auditor. He is not seen since. ' Powers and abilities ' Jesus possesses a number of supernatural abilities that make him a dangerous opponent, we don't see most of them until Madness Inundation. His earliest power, at least - his first power appeared, was an ability to revive dead bodies as zombies, which we have seen him doing in multiple ways: in Madness Combat 1 he casts an electrical ray on a corpse, in Madness Combat 4 he makes a movement with his arms, creating a kind of fire on every dead body near and zombifying them simultaneously, in Madness Combat 5 we didn't see what he exactly did, but upon entering a chamber every corpse zombified in a flash. This ability is only used against Hank as he would often bring back people who Hank had killed (it is unknown whether Jesus is able to revive and zombify the characters he killed himself). In the first episode of Madness combat he is seen to have an ability to summon a cross-shaped spirit shield which allows him to stop bullets - in Madness Combat 5 it is more of a transparent circular shield. In Madness Combat 8 he uses a different type of spirit shield - a red energy field he can use to stop bullets, keep them at their place while maintaining their kinetic power and push them back with the same speed in which they were fired. Another of his abilities is to 'dissolve' his enemies: He fires a red beam either from his hands or eyes, and upon being hit by the beam any normal character will slowly fade away and vanish. He has shown to be able to kill at least 2 people at the same time with this attack. His final two abilities are spawning his sword and telekinesis: Jesus has the ability to summon his sword from an unknown source, or to retrieve it from the place where he last left it. His telekinetic powers were only seen in Madness Combat 8. He used this power to levitate containers and to fight his enemies: he once rubbed a l33t agent against a wall untill almost nothing was left from his body, he threw another l33t agent to the ceiling and also ripped an A.T.P. agent in half. He also has the supernatural ability to hover forward at speeds higher than sprinting. Besides his supernatural powers, Jesus is a master of gunfiring, he obtained highly advanced reflexes and he has highly advanced hand-to-hand fighting skills. Category:Characters